


Set your spirit free (its the only way to be)

by HetBud



Category: One Direction, The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, The Host AU, o.O, one of them, sex with aliens, sounds weirder than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetBud/pseuds/HetBud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had traveled over a million miles of land and sea, through dry deserts and year long monsoons, but he had never seen anything as complex as Earth. There were things here, creatures with feelings and thoughts stronger than any of the others he had possessed. There were memories of a happier past, of a world without Souls. His past hosts had been easy to grab hold of, easy to throw away after they grew too old. With Harry, it was different. With Harry, everything was different.</p><p>An AU based on The Host by Stephenie Meyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set your spirit free (its the only way to be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndiPandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiPandi/gifts).



> Title from 2 become 1 by the Spice Girls just because the title of that song seemed fitting.
> 
> Obviously I own nothing.
> 
> Massive shoutout to my beta and to the hlsummerfest admins because I was really, really late on this and it isn't as long as I expected. My beta, whom I will credit later, is amazing and deserves all my thanks. *EDIT* I'd like to properly shoutout my beta, painting--words on tumblr. They are lovely, go follow them.
> 
> Don't worry if you haven't read The Host, because basically Louis is an alien who is able to take over and control a humans mind (along with other species'). Usually humans cannot fight back but in some rare cases it happens. If you have read the book, you will notice changes here and there as it is an AU in both the normal 1D world and in The Host world. If there are any glaring mistakes, tell me in the comments and I'll edit them once authors are revealed.  
> *EDIT* Also, if you want to prompt anything, or just follow me, or friendship or send me hate or whatever you like to do, my tumblr is louisandhislostboys.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and I love you all even if you don't leave any. xx

 

> **''Strange world, isn't it?''**
> 
> _XXX_

Louis had travelled over a million miles of land and sea, through dry deserts and year long monsoons, but he had never seen anything as complex as Earth. There were things here, creatures with feelings and thoughts stronger than any of the others he had possessed. There were memories of a happier past, of a world without Souls. His past hosts had been easy to grab hold of, easy to throw away after they grew too old. With Harry, it was different. With Harry, everything was different.

_XXX_

The first time the Soul had heard about Earth had been when he was a Spider (or so they were referred to in English, a language of Earth). He hadn't really enjoyed being one, but it was taboo to desert a host before its time was up. Anyway, they didn't last as long as some of the other hosts. On the Fire Planet, they called him 'Flame of Youth'. He had carried that to the Spiders' Planet. It was one of his favourite names (not that he had had many). One of the older Souls, nearing the end of their host's lifespan, had told the others of his next host. Flame was fascinated with the stories of vivid 'dreams', visions of imagination and creativity that ran rampant in a sleeping mind. The older Soul told them how he had spent a lifespan in a humans body before, when the Souls weren't occupying Earth properly (it took hundreds of years to fully take over a planet, especially Earth). They were intimate creatures, he said, with passionate embraces and colourful ideas. “Even the dullest Soul would be bright and shining there.”

Since then, Flame had started counting down the days until his lifespan would end, waiting to see the green hills and the blue sky of Earth, wanting to experience the joys of being human, even if it wasn't his right to experience them. He wanted whirlwind romances, he wanted bitter betrayals and feelings. Oh Lord, how he wanted feelings. Everything in the Spiders' world was dim and grey, like he was seeing the world through a dark lens. Sometimes he felt like squinting at the world, glaring until the days flew by and he was rushing through his goodbyes, waiting for the transfer, waiting to be woken up in a humans body. He had heard the rumours of uncomfortable childhoods and 'puberty', and so had requested an older human, to avoid these awkward phases. On his final day as a Spider, he was told of how the remaining humans tried to rebel, and he felt an odd sense of pride, before feeling immediate guilt. Eventually it ended with him practically sprinting to be extracted from the damn Spider he had grown to hate with his impatience. In his last moments as a Spider, he wondered what he would look like, envisioning soft eyes and plump lips, like the old Soul had recounted. He thought of red and yellow, of blue and purple, and of green. Of all the colours, he marvelled in green, the colour of grass on Earth, and everyday plants, but also the colour of the leaves on the mighty trees that covered some areas. Green was the best, he decided. He would very much like green eyes.

_XXX_

_The boy was running, sprinting away from an unknown threat. His heavy footsteps echoed around him as he did. Condescending words that inflicted far more hurt than they should have bounced around in his panicked mind. He had anticipated this, he told himself, brought it upon himself by not heeding all the warnings, by not listening to the signs. His breathing was laboured. It certainly wasn't helped by the tears streaming down his flushed face. Embarrassment paired up with extended exercise powered the blush to creep all over him. He tripped, cursing his naturally clumsy movements. He landed on his chest, rolling onto his back to jump up and fight when the man straddled him forcefully, leaning down and smirking._

_''Thought you could escape, kid?'' He chuckled, making the boy feel small with a simple accusing phrase directed to do just that. A disgusted and shocked noise jumped from the boys' throat. After a small shifting, a syringe was in the hands of the man, ready to strike. A encouraging noise was heard easily, and a glance confirmed the boys' fears of more enemies. He struggled, nonetheless, as the sharp needle pierced his skin. He wiggled about until he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He slumped within seconds of giving in, conciousness fading away._

_XXX_

When the Soul had blinked open his eyes, the first thing he felt was memories flashing throughout his mind, and the hosts brain supplying him information, getting him accustomed to the language they used (English?). There were traces of another language floating around, _J'aime_ 's and _Je suis_ ' that it didn't recognise, before a spark flew and it knew it was French. The host was bilingual then. That was another new word, as the Spiders had no need for a word with that meaning due to their singular language all over their planet. It saw visions of vivid colour when the world came into focus, its thoughts flying by at miles per minute. The ceiling was white, a clinical, pure white that made the Host feel uncomfortable, but safe in short memories the soul could access. It sat up, curious as to where all of the doctors and other welcome parties he had been told of were. Just as it thought about it, one rushed in.

''Hello!'' The man had a strange accent, one that took a few seconds to register, needing to force its way through its muddled mind. It was Irish, it realised, after a moment, also coming to the conclusion that it should reply.

''Oh, um, hello.'' The soul spoke cautiously. The man was quite joyful, less clinical than the Soul had expected. Doctors on other planets were strictly formal. Not jumping around the room like this one was. The man held an official looking clipboard, which he was scanning over now.

''Flame of Youth?'' The doctor eyed him strangely for a second, as the Soul nodded. It was like he saw only the Host, rather than the Soul possessing it. The Soul shook off his fears. ''I'm Niall.'' The Soul looked questioningly at the hand reaching out for it, before realising and shaking it heartily. ''I'm your Doctor today, as well as a sort of therapist later if you aren't well adapted to human life soon.''

''So that's a possibility?'' The Soul furrowed its eyebrows. It was a testament to its self control that it didn't dive in, questioning all about this strange new planet. It was always a curious soul. It wanted to know everything, everyone. On some planets it could have made those dreams a reality, and as it shook off the sleep still welling in his features it wondered if Earth really was its best idea. It ignored those negative thoughts. Life on Earth was simple, right?

''It can be, though most find it simple to adapt. We're just like any other planet. '' Niall replied, Flame nearly having forgotten the question. ''One of the few differences is that some of us keep human names, like me, whereas on other planets you get named after heroic or villainous actions.'' The Soul nodded along. ''So, Flame of Youth, shall we get you settled down?''

_XXX_

For a long while, Niall is rambling about how the humans before the Souls were fascinating, really, what with how they managed to maintain their planet, but only barely, teetering on the edge of destruction and stability. They were accepting but discriminatory, laws only just being changed to accept love and to make everyone equal. Niall complimented the Soul on his newly acquired good looks.

' _ **My**_ _good looks_ ' a spiteful voice spat. Flame nearly did a double take. Surely it was the only person there? The host, 'Harry', couldn't have survived. No chance.

''Good looks? What do I look like then?'' Flame asked, recovering and hearing some sort of snickering sound in his head. ' _Sound sort of parasitic worm, I would think_ ' the voice sneered, if it was possible to sneer inside someone's head. Flame ignored it. Madness was surely normal in complex minds like these. ''What colour are my eyes? I've never seen coloured eyes before, and I was told that they were beautiful. Yours are.'' Niall blushed, but it was true. His eyes were an electrifying colour, bright and energetic like the boy. It took the Soul a second to identify it as blue.

''Your eyes are green. And you have dimples!'' Flame had smiled widely at the first sentence, making Niall squeal out the second. The soul felt his face scrunch up in concentration as he tried to recover what 'dimples' were. When it came up with nothing, reaching some sort of mental block and hearing some dark chuckles, Niall dragged it in front of some sort of body length reflective sheet (' _a mirror_ ', he thought). ''Here, have a look.''

Flame stared down at the person in front of the mirror. He was tall and broad, face soft and hair softer. He smiled gently at himself and was instantly endeared. His eyes were green, the centre light and distracting, spreading to a dark colour that only highlighted them, making them more attractive. The glint caused by the Souls' existence within the Host didn't even seem unnatural as it did on Niall. Flame could understand about the 'good looks'. His host was beautiful. ' _I prefer sex god_.' The voice stubbornly cried. The Soul liked that idea, especially after he realised what sex meant. The boy in front of him had strong arms, long legs and a glare that his face was somehow rearranging itself to. Flame startled. The boy in the mirror didn't even flinch. For a flashing second, Flame felt utterly powerless, body being controlled by mysterious forces. Before he could try to fight back, he was being pushed back into control and it was like the moment never happened, except from the wink sent to him in the mirror by his own body.

_XXX_

Harry was stuck. Sure, he managed to get out for a second, but he knew it would be pure stupidity to try and overthrow the parasite completely. Instead, he decided to torture it. The thing deserved it for taking over Harry's body. That was Harry's. He hated the way they had destroyed all traces of his personality, only a few tattoos left to remind the Soul (what a stupid name for the parasites, but it used it to describe itself, might as well be slightly nice) that anyone else had existed in his body. His bad back had been fixed, he knew, his battle scars removed effortlessly. The Souls had figured out the human body better than any human had, Harry begrudgingly thought. Anyway, he overtook the parasite's control for a few seconds effortlessly, tossing the weak thing back. He decided to wink at it, surely it would know what that meant to humans and would be confused and terrified. Strangely, all he could feel coming from the Soul was curiosity. It was far too friendly, he decided, an oddity. All of the 'Souls' Harry had come across were rude, overly annoying and clinical almost. They seemed fake and he didn't like it. He had encountered many fakes in his lifetime.

''We need to figure out what job you would like to do. Everyone on Earth contributes to the community, just like on most of our planets.'' The Irish boy, Niall, spoke. Harry felt a jolt of uncertainty. If the Souls had done this before, to many other planets, that meant he had even less of a chance against them, less of a chance to save the humans who were left. Luckily Gemma had thought ahead to if Harry or any of the others were captured, and had taught him how to stay in his mind, to not be annihilated like she had come so close to doing.

''Maybe I can get back to you?'' Harry could feel the Soul rifling through his memories to find different topics, and allowed it. Might as well start off nice. Besides, this Soul was weak. 'Flame of Youth', they had called him, Harry found. That was hardly the name of a fierce warrior. His own voice, usually commanding and strong, sounded soft and affectionate when this parasite used it.

''I'll send you some leaflets on the subject.'' Harry felt his body nod at Niall's offer. ''For now, lets get you settled into your house. You'll have to check in with me twice a week for a while, then it will shorten to once a week, then it will only be a check up every few months. Is that okay, or will you need additional help?''

''I'll be fine. Let's go see this house.''

_XXX_

Harry felt ashamed when he saw where the house was. It was his own house, on the outskirts of London, and he scoffed when Niall explained this to the Soul. His body flinched slightly, but other than that didn't react. It just strengthened Harry's idea about the weak minded parasite. Even more, the parasite had been admiring Harry's _eyes_. What kind of person stands there admiring the one part of someone's body they ruined? Harry had always hated the sparkly-eyed side effects of parasites. Especially when it was on people he knew, but that was a memory from another day, another life when the parasites weren't normal. Harry was lucky to remember that. Most of the surviving humans did too, but they were few.

He was glad, though, that he was quite _near_ Gemma and the rest of the group. He could easily get rid of this parasite, or at the very least push it to the back of his mind, and then run to their base, but first he needed to find out if there was any sort of tracking device on him. He pushed the Soul back again, speaking up.

''How was the host adapted for a Soul?'' Harry asked, making his voice soft and curious. In his life, he found acting played a vital role in who he was. ' _Where am I_?' a scared voice squeaked, one that was softer and smaller than Harry's could ever be, ' _Please let me out, I'm trapped, please.'._ Harry mentally scoffed. It wasn't his responsibility to take care of some invading... _thing_ in his body. Some sort of whimper quietly echoed around his head then. ' _Shut up_ ' Harry thought harshly.

''We get rid of any scars that might annoy you, as well as fixing any problems with the host, like broken arms or legs. Not that Harry had any.'' Niall nodded. ''I think they said something about his back.'' Harry had already zoned out, allowing the Soul control over his body again. His body gasped quietly, but otherwise didn't react. ' _So, hi?'_ The timid voice was back, but more in a teasing tone, as he dismissed Niall, telling him he could get in himself. The voice seemed playful and happy, like he was extending his hand for a truce.

Harry snarled in response.

_XXX_

_'What kind of name is Flame of Youth anyway?'_ The voice asked him, degrading and malicious. Flame was currently laying around on the comfortable bed, and had nearly screamed at the sound. Harry, or at least what he assumed to be Harry, had been quiet all day. It was unnerving, really. ' _Not exactly_ _ **fitting**_ _for earth_.'

''Unless you couldn't tell,'' The soul laced his voice with attitude, ''I'm not exactly _from_ Earth, am I?'' He spoke aloud, because it was easier really. Deciphering who was talking in their heads would be slightly impossible, considering the uncanny similarities between their 'voices'. Of course the similarities were explainable, but that was far from his point. Louis knew Harry's was stronger, as was Harry, but he hoped he wouldn't take advantage of his potential ability to overcome Louis' ' _invasion_ ' of his mind.

' _What should I call you then?'_ It was not quite a rhetorical question, more like one that Harry wanted to answer for himself, pondering it. _'Flame of Youth, can't say You, maybe Lou? Hmm,_ _ **Louis**_ _!' '_ Louis' sat up straight, unwillingly, as Harry took over in his moment of inspiration.

''I like it. French?'' Louis asked, and Harry made a noise of affirmation. Louis really did like it, it was the perfect word to describe his personality, delicate but joyful. Regal and scathing when need be. ''The name of _kings_!'' He exclaimed, and Harry chuckled fondly. Harry seemed to freeze at the sound, before fading once again into silence. Louis heard vague mutterings of weakness, before silence. Louis called out for him, both inside his mind and out, but was stopped when Harry viciously drew up a wall between them. The wall shocked Louis, who lay still. Eventually he became tired and sleep drew him in with welcoming arms.

_XXX_

When Louis woke up, it was to shouting and screams of anguish that seemed to be coming from himself. So much for Harry not taking advantage of his potential. Harry probably would have snarled back at that comment, but he was obviously busy trying to get into wherever they were now. It seemed to be some sort of forest. Harry wanted to get into a trapdoor that was screaming back about parasites and traitors. Louis decided to listen in.

''Please Zayn, let me in, you can lock me up until I can prove it's really me.'' Harry was practically begging, kneeling next to the trapdoor. Louis found that Zayn was a friend of Harry's, a really close one, before Harry shut him off again. ''Please Zayn. Please.'' Harry was definitely begging, and Louis could tell he would be sobbing by now if he didn't want to show weakness in front of Louis.

''I don't know Harry. They took you. Even if it is you then we don't know if they manipulated you in some way, drugged you up or something.'' The voice called back, and it was smooth, calculated and wary. ' _We're not all that bad, you know that, right?'_ Louis decided to speak up, defending the Souls. Harry swore back at him. Louis would have been offended, but he knew just by speaking the first time he had added to Harry's anger.

''Let me talk to Gemma. She can lock me up, like I said, talk to me through a wall, anything. Just let me speak to her.'' Harry talked with finality, determined, more so than before, like Louis alerting him of his presence had literally alerted him. The trapdoor opened, and there stood the boy Louis had seen in photos littered around Harry's house, only his beard was a little more overgrown and he was slightly more dishevelled. He was still beautiful, though in a more unreachable way than Harry's beauty, which seemed approachable and cheery. ' _Pervert_ ' Harry mentally grunted at him. Louis ignored him.

''You can come in but-holy shit your eyes!'' Zayn realised far too late, Harry already jumping into the hole and storming down the tunnel. Louis heard Zayn bolting the trapdoor, before running along behind Harry. Harry was ahead, though, walking with anger and fury pulsing throughout his body. Zayn struggled to keep up.''Harry-'' He panted, cutting himself off. ''If it even _is_ Harry-'' He spoke spitefully, and Harry spun round, hissing.

''I am Harry Edward _fucking_ Styles, and don't you ever doubt that.'' He spun back around immediately as Zayn flinched backwards. Edward was new. Louis liked that name too. Louis liked a lot of things, but that wasn't up for discussion at this moment in time. Harry was stomping down twists and turns and Louis wasn't able to keep up. Not even mentally, Harry's thoughts were racing at 100 miles per hour. When he finally reached a room, he burst in. Harry seemed to hesitate when the two women in the room looked up at him.

''Harry!'' The younger jumped up, running towards Harry as if to hug him, but looked him in the eyes and flinched back. ''You aren't Harry...'' She moved backwards, the older woman reaching under the table. Louis shouted at what she brought out, and was shocked to find it being transferred out loud. Harry had hidden away.

''Harry don't go back now!'' Louis muttered loudly. ''Don't you march me to the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, practically break your way in and terrify your guard of a best friend, and into this room with two women I have never even _heard_ about before, just to cower away at the sight of a gun or a threat. You were just shouting about how you were Harry Edward _fucking_ Styles, so _**prove**_ _it_.'' That seemed enough encouragement for Harry, since Louis was pushed back to the edge of his mind. Unfortunately for Harry, the women were now eyeing him even more suspiciously, since Louis had been quite loud.

''Okay, Louis, you git.'' Harry sounded light hearted considering the situation. ''Mum, Gem-I'm-There's someone in here with me-A Soul. He's not as strong as um-me, mentally I guess, and so it's kind of easy to push him away. Just then, that-that was him. I-I scared Zayn when I came in-my eyes and I shouted at him. And when Mum got out the gun I panicked, and pushed Louis back to the front, let him have control.'' Harry sighed. ''Please just let me come back. Surely Niall can find Louis somewhere to live when he visits?''

 _'Who's Niall? Wait,_ _ **Niall**_ _?_ ' Louis asked, curious. It couldn't be the same Niall, so who...? Harry disregarded him, and Louis heard somewhere in his hurricane of thoughts an ' _ask again later_ '. So he decided he would. Simple as that.

_XXX_

_'So, Niall?'_ Louis asked Harry, later, as they sat locked in whatever they decided to use for a cell. Liam, another of Harry's friends, stood outside, patrolling backwards and forwards. He had a puppy face and had looked pitiful when Harry got thrown in the cell. Louis half wanted to jump out of Harry's body right then, but knew he couldn't.

''It's the same Niall, yeah. It's a wonder he kept a straight face. He helps us, gets us food and such. You're conveniently trusting, you Souls.'' Harry replied, out loud, obviously using the same ideas Louis had to determine whether to think or speak. ''Got the Soul out of Gemma, shipped it off to another planet.'' Louis would have shivered.

' _And you just let that happen?'_ Louis internally frowned (he couldn't exactly do it outright from the middle of Harry's mind). ' _What if it wanted to stay on Earth? What if it dreamed of the blue sky, and the green grass, and the trees and-and the humans?'_

''Oh, I suppose that's what you did on your no doubt superior planet, was it?'' Harry scoffed. Louis knew that Harry had the potential to be a nice person, but probably held a grudge against Louis due to being locked in a cell by his own mother (and sister, as Louis had found). Louis mentally scowled.

' _You didn't ever have to live on a dark grey planet like the Spider planet. It's a scary place, and the whole time I was comparing it to how_ _ **great**_ _Earth was supposed to be. I haven't exactly been_ _ **able**_ _to see that greatness, since_ _ **someone**_ _decided to run away while I was unconscious.'_ Louis spitefully replied.

''How great Earth is? _Wake_ _ **up**_ , we're stuck in a cellar and even if we do get out it's either back to the rules and regulations of your kind or the barely surviving life here with near constant judgemental glares.'' Harry was bitter, and it showed. ''Most people here would give away yours or my life at the blink of an eye if it was for personal gain.''

 _'How would you know? Got any secrets?'_ Louis asked light-heartedly.

''Oh, ha, ha.'' Harry drawled, but let out a soft sigh. ''Not tonight. Lets sleep for tonight.''

 _'Okay'_ Louis yawned mentally, if that was even possible (it had to be), and Harry snuggled down into the covers like Louis had only hours previously.

_XXX_

''Morning Harry, up you get.'' Louis jumped awake. Apparently he was in control. Looking up, he saw Liam. He was a lot more hard faced, more stern than the night before. Like Zayn, he was looking dishevelled, put out that his friend held a Soul.

''Um, it's Louis.'' Louis squeaked out, fumbling about and standing up carefully, not wanting to bruise Harry's body. His back ached a little, and he cracked it easily. Liam furrowed his eyebrows, like he had temporarily forgotten about Louis. ''I don't know if-if Harry'll be back soon. I think he's still unconscious-ish.'' Louis felt around in his mind for a bit, indeed finding Harry's conciousness dead to the world.

''We'll have to give you a tour, then, since you'll be here for a while and Harry can't be in control twenty-four seven.'' Liam seemed reasonable, Louis decided he liked him. ''C'mon.''

_XXX_

Louis had been shown around the different areas, such as the 'offices' that he had unwillingly burst into the night before, a large meeting room, a storage room , and they were heading to the kitchens. Liam said he would show Louis where everyone stayed after eating, because 'we don't want you starving Harry, or yourself'. Louis liked how he mentioned Louis like he was a person, because the whispers following the two didn't exactly do that. 'Parasite' was a popular word, and it made Louis flinch. He was only now seeing how a term like that was realistic when used in reference to him, considering he had never met any of his hosts, or any free members of the species'. It hurt to see how he had been so oblivious to the struggles the Souls caused to the unused humans, and wondered if it was anything like that on other planets.

''What a dick!'' Someone suddenly exclaimed loudly, and Louis' eyes flickered over, only to find someone marching right at him. Liam stepped in front of the girl storming up to Louis. It was Harry's sister, and her eyes held vicious intentions. ''Let me past, Liam!'' The girl (Gemma?) near-screamed as she reached them. Louis stepped back uncertainly. She didn't seem too dangerous, but Louis could barely stand up this morning, he probably couldn't use Harry's limbs to hit someone, much less a girl. ''That parasite's took over Harry, let me past!'' The girl's strength seemed to shock even Liam as she pushed him over, turning to Louis.

''I-um-I haven't taken over, he's just- he hasn't woken up yet and-'' Louis was cut off when Gemma punched him in the stomach, shocking him and making him double over. She pushed him harshly. He gasped out as he fell to the floor. He hadn't experienced pain before, not like this, not with sick excitement and adrenaline running through his bones. Violence between two of the same species was rare, very rare, and Louis had only ever witnessed it once. It had ended in the killing of not only hosts, but also two Souls. The girl spat down at him.

''Wake him up then.'' She stomped back off, and Liam dusted himself off a little, before turning to Louis, looking ready to explain and apologise before, like magic, Louis was pushed away, still writhing internally from excitement and pain. Harry was awake. And angry.

''Why the fuck didn't you just wake me up?'' Harry muttered, and it was obviously directed towards Louis. Liam seemed shocked at Harry's new habit of talking to himself, before calming, like he had been told by a friend of a friend of a witness, and was doubting until now. Still, he acted rather calmly.

' _I was making friends, and you_ _ **deserved**_ _an emotional rest_.' Louis replied, feeling smug for some reason.

''Gemma!'' Harry called out, and Louis noticed the distinct change in voice. Though they used the same body, both of the two were completely different. Louis curled in on himself, whereas Harry stood tall and proud. Harry strode quickly to where the girl, whose name Louis now knew for sure was standing. At least, Louis assumed Harry addressed the angry girl. ''Why the hell would you do that to Louis?'' He growled at her.

''How do I know you aren't Louis?'' Gemma scrutinised Harry, eyebrow raised. Harry decided then to crowd into her personal space, or personal 'bubble', like Louis had seen fleetingly in Harry's mind. He liked the second better.

''Because Louis would still be on the floor crying rather than confronting someone who just hit me.'' Harry glared, and Louis would have taken offence, but he was enjoying his honour being protected.

''I didn't hit you, I hit that _thing_!'' Gemma replied, and Louis decided that he would take offence to that, over dramatically gasping. Not that anyone other than Harry heard. Louis decided Gemma was a bitch. Harry spluttered a little at Louis' bluntness. ''That _parasite_ that's gonna slowly suck the _life out of you_ , Harry!''

''That _parasite_ is also part of my body. You hurt Louis, you literally hurt me.'' Harry replied. She seemed to realise what he meant, stumbling over her words to apologise. Louis scoffed. ' _Desperate or what?'_ he joked. Harry ignored him. Probably for the best. ''I'd like to be able to be friends with Louis, lest he run away and take my fucking body with him. I'd like for you all to be nice to Louis, just in case he fucking gets me seriously injured.''

_XXX_

Harry hid back in Louis' mind after that, giving only a few somewhat amusing comments that he felt should be added to Liam's commentary. Apparently Zayn and Liam had built this place after college as a joke, in case of what they referred to as the 'impending apocalypse'. Harry and Liam's families were never exactly short of money, he found. Zayn's family had money, just less of a sustainable income as his father died and his mother went mad with grief. She submitted to the Souls easily, Liam said, willingly, even. He almost spat out the words. Harry told Louis of how Zayn, in turn, had grieved for loss of both parents, as well as one of his sisters being overtaken by a Soul. The sick part, Harry added, was that they still lived in the same house, doing the same things, only with a Soul infected replacement for Zayn's father. Louis felt oddly affected by all these tales. Surely he should see them as victories, necessary to the Souls' advancement? He voiced his thoughts to Liam, who looked at him like he was seriously reconsidering Louis.

''You're a good soul.'' Liam spoke sincerely, looking Louis in the eyes, before chuckling at his own unintentional pun. Louis stared back, shocked by Liam's friendliness even more than he had been already. ''Or at least it seems so. Harry could be dealing with someone a lot worse, and he has before.'' Liam's eyes darted about as Louis grasped onto that slip up.

 _'Before?'_ He tried to dig deeper, just to find Harry had prevented his access to speaking aloud. ' _Goddamnit,'_ he cursed, _'could've warned me.'_ Harry shrugged, using those newly regained shoulders of his. Louis knew this was going to a near constant battle of power

 _'And I'm going to win.'_ Harry smirked.

_XXX_

It was amazing how time passed in the camp. Mere hours later, it seemed as if a week had passed, and the entire camp knew of Louis, knew of Gemma's attack, even of Harry's freak outs (the plural, of course, referring to what Harry had said to Zayn). Louis hadn't found out much more about Harry, who decided he would be the one to turn up for lunch. Louis didn't even question the lack of breakfast, assuming it was a necessary thing to preserve the food supplies.

''So, who is it today?'' Zayn asked, sitting down at their table. It proved Louis' point how he referred to Louis and Harry's dynamic like it was a thing he was already exasperated with. Not that they really had a dynamic-they were barely friends, enemies by default and nowhere near lovers. Harry raised an eyebrow at Zayn, who sighed over dramatically. Louis liked him already. ''I assume Harry then.''

''Assumptions, assumptions.'' Harry tutted, and Zayn stared him down a little. Harry sighed, being forced into admittance easily. ''Fine, it's Harry. Why do you even care?'' Louis had to admit, that was a valid and important question. ' _Maybe it's none of our business',_ he offered.

''I'd like to know if I'm talking to my best friend, or the alien possessing him that is apparently ' _a lot better than other Souls, maybe even Niall'_.'' Zayn gave Liam a meaningful look, and Louis would have smiled appreciatively at both but for obvious reasons didn't.

''Even _Niall_?'' Harry asked incredulously. ''He can't be that nice, he invaded my body!'' Louis was a little confused when Zayn and Liam broke out in loud bursts of laughter simultaneously, earning even more glares from around the small room. Harry even let out a chuckle.

 _'I don't get the joke._ 'Louis would have pouted. So much for that, considering, yet again, the obvious reasons he couldn't. Harry laughed again, louder. It almost made Louis feel better, the fact that he was obviously not too bad in Harry's mind, considering the lack of disgust or embarrassment laced in the laughter.

''Inva-Invaded your body...'' Liam was still chuckling a little, Zayn's giggles seeming to encourage the laughs. ''Only you, Harry. Only you.'' He shook his head, and Louis knew Harry felt like he was glowing, and he was, glowing under the attention. Louis had never met someone like Harry, that's for sure.

_XXX_

Louis liked discussing things with Harry, he discovered later, as they sat in the dark, a lot more content than the night before. Having spent the afternoon figuring out how to get a secretive and urgent message to Niall, talking relieved a lot of pent up stress. Given that Louis was still completely confused, it was useful.

He found out that Niall usually took a rather long time to reply to the messages, and they had only sent them once before, while Harry was there. Zayn, who was on duty that night (they were still in the cell) had added that they sent him one after Harry's 'death'. That shocked Louis a bit, but Harry had just shrugged sheepishly. If Louis remembered correctly, Harry's death was not the most pleasant. Not that Louis had ever experienced death.

Soon after that, another discussion started up, this time involving Gemma, Zayn and Louis. Harry had allowed Louis access again (' _Getting soft_ ', he had said, before laughing at another joke Louis didn't understand). Gemma was surprisingly regretful of her actions. Louis was fine with them, if anything he was understanding. Louis was a threat, and Gemma wanted to get rid of the threat. As simple as that. Everyone else seemed to disagree - Louis apparently wasn't a threat. He didn't know if they meant that they knew he was rather weak, or if they actually liked him. It was probably the first.

Zayn was precisely the type of person Louis liked, if a bit quiet. Shy was never Louis' favourite trait, nor was it his forte. Zayn seemed to be the perfect mix of quiet and outgoing, not shy, but modest in a slightly bashful sense. He was a bit of a geek, almost as charming as Harry could be to people. People other than Louis, of course, wouldn't want to get _attached_. (Louis isn't a bitter person. Most of the time.)

Gemma was a nice person, too, but was altogether a little too much like Louis. Witty to the point of blatant disregard for others without the sarcastic talents. Fun loving but serious when it came to loved ones. On the other hand, they were overall too different. Gemma was ready to act on thoughts, stronger than Louis, wasn't scared to defend said loved ones. Even if it meant hurting them physically, she would defend their mental and emotional awareness. Louis had never been in that position, but he knew he was far too much of a polite coward to do what she did.

Despite Harry's attempts otherwise, Louis and Harry had bonded, too. Louis might go as far as saying there might be a friendship underneath the idea of Harry's hatred imprinted onto their shared brain. He had allowed Louis a surprising amount of time in control, and seemed to be accepting of his new friendships with Harry's own friends. Louis was overwhelmingly grateful. Harry was, after all, an amazing person, who just hated the idea of the destruction of the society he knew, as well as the actual happening of that event and the creatures who caused it. Louis wishes quite a lot over the course of the week that he was born a human, that his species didn't exist, that he had found Harry, Zayn, Liam, and even Niall in normal circumstances. This usually ends with a sigh and Harry straight up ignoring his thoughts for minutes, sometimes hours. It hurts to know Harry doesn't agree, but, again, he can see why. His species literally latches onto other species' and uses them for their own benefit.

Louis admired Harry, got a feeling of joy from seeing him when he defended people. He loved his family, cherished his friends and was an all round nice person. Souls were average most of the time, whereas Harry had little quirks that made Louis smile fondly, whether mentally or out loud. Liam and Zayn teased Louis when Harry wasn't awake, saying he had a 'crush' on him. Louis had no idea what they meant and so made some sort of joke about how he'd love to crush Harry, of course right as Harry woke up, causing a bit of a strop on his behalf. They made up, Harry joking around with his mistake of misunderstanding a 'crush' for violence after he offered up a half hearted explanation.

The best part of the week, no doubt, was the game they played. Football, it was called, but for some reason Liam refused to call it anything other than soccer. Zayn would laugh at it, say he was a traitor. Even Harry hadn't explained it. He didn't acknowledge Louis' curiosity, whereas other times he purposely teased. The game made Harry happy, Louis supposed. Or his friends' company. Louis was wary, initially. They had left what Louis had regarded as their safe place. Climbing out of the trapdoor, Louis had admittedly resisted a little, wanting to stay away from the woods surrounding. Harry had to reassure him, wanting 'full control for what they were about to do', which was not at all the best phrasing. How else did Harry expect Louis to react, really?

After the (apparently hilarious) event that followed his words, Harry had told Louis to 'observe and learn from the master'. Gemma had laughed at that, mocking him. Louis didn't realise why until he saw Harry playing the game. He was atrocious. Louis pitied Liam, but saw why these were the pairings, rather than brother and sister. Not only did Gemma hate and love Harry at the same time (and so wouldn't want to play on his team, for more than the obvious lack of talent he possessed) , Liam was also the most physically fit, and unlike Zayn, was not lazy other than the minimal workouts to keep that way. It was only fair that the worst and the best were on the same team. They spent fifteen minutes at first, but Harry told Louis the matches were usually consisting of two forty five minute halves.

The second fifteen minutes Louis was allowed to play, as Harry, of course. Even if they hadn't informed the others of the switch, they would easily have picked up on the difference, the lack of jibes and the look of concentration as Louis made sure to remember every rule he had picked up on from both Harry's thoughts and actions (not that they enforced them well). Even then, Louis was a lot better at controlling Harry's body than him, apparently. Despite Harry's failure during the first half, in between glances and an amazing show of teamwork for near strangers, Louis scored a 'hat trick' within ten of the fifteen minutes, with Liam's help, of course, and they only needed two more to win. They let in none of the attempts at goals. Liam stayed back to defend at the last minute when Louis started running towards the opponents goal, after Liam scored. He managed to injure Gemma slightly when she tried to tackle him, but Harry was shouting in his mind about how she was faking, so he spurred onwards, feigning lazily and getting it past Zayn easily. He put his hands up in celebration, dancing a small victory dance and falling over. It appeared, that despite Harry's natural clumsiness disappearing during Louis' winning streak, afterwards it decided to come back straight away.

Louis had fallen asleep that night, faintly happy in a way he hadn't been since before the Spiders. It was a welcomed contrast to the other nights in barely there silence, or whispers that didn't signify any more than what they were, not like the expectations of whispering in the dark. He didn't really think about how Niall was already late, how ' _a week at most_ ' had been Harry's promise. How it had been a week since then.

_XXX_

Upon waking up, everything Louis had neglected to worry about came rushing back. Niall. Niall could be coming any day, any minute, any second. Unless he could convince someone important otherwise, he would be gone within days, whizzing back to a planet he left for too many reasons. So of course he needed to convince Harry, but it would be impossible. Perhaps his Mother? He could pretend to be Harry, plant a few ideas and leave before Harry realised what had happened. That wouldn't be good, though. What happens when they find out? And what have either of them done to warrant such lies?

 _'Nothing, that's what_.' Louis chastised himself. He stood up, stretching, and saw that nobody was stood outside of their cell. A fleeting urge tempted him to run, but he knew that not only would Harry bring him back, but he would miss this place (or at the very least, the friendly company) and probably regret his decision. He did, however, decide to leave his cell. Though it was probably early, he was pretty hungry and surprisingly awake. If he focused, he could feel Harry stuck in some abstract dream.

Louis shrugged. Knowing there wasn't a lock on the door, he pushed it open. He looked around and saw that there actually wasn't anyone, anywhere near where he snuck out. He knew there was a small bed nearby for a guard, and that was empty, too, on inspection. It was suspicious, but he followed the already familiar pathway to where the corridors were empty, too. He wondered where everyone was, not that it hadn't been very near the forefront of his mind the entire time. An abrupt crash makes him move forward faster, but edging on the more stealthy side for safety. He heard bouts of laughter and giggles and was a little confused as he turned to corner to see-

''Harry!'' The two cake covered boys immediately jumped, shouting in surprise at the same time. They were in a very private seeming position, before rushing to cover something behind them. Louis sighed a little, raising a single eyebrow.

''Actually-'' He started, but Liam was already talking over him.

''We weren't doing anything-nothing at all to do with today being your birthday-we weren't-baking a cake or-'' He continued talking. Louis laughed loudly at them. Of course, neither Harry nor Louis knew the date, and so didn't know when Harry's birthday would be. Liam furrowed his eyebrows, still talking until Zayn shoved a hand over (and partly into) his mouth. Liam pulled it off, briefly glaring at Zayn. ''It's Louis, isn't it?''

''Yeah.'' Louis giggled, looking around. The entire room was a mess, different ingredients thrown about haphazardly. He walked carefully over to where they stood, seeing the stove filled with bacon. Why they needed that for a cake, he didn't know. He didn't really know how to make a cake, but he decided he would. It was Harry's birthday, after all.

XXX

''And there!'' Louis shouted, waving his arm towards the pan filled with batter. Apparently that was how he was supposed to do it. He wasn't sure Liam or Zayn had ever cooked properly before. He sprinkled some hundreds and thousands over the mixture, mixing it with a little shake of his hips. He knew for a fact Liam and Zayn eyed him like he was strange, but he probably was. He decided to taste it, poking his finger into the batter and- He screamed in pain.

''Louis!'' Liam rushed forward, moving him away from the cooker and towards the sink. He stuck Louis' burnt finger under the tap and Louis realised maybe it wasn't a good idea to touch hot things. ''Why the hell did you do that?'' Louis could feel Harry stirring at the stinging pain from his hand.

''I-I didn't mean to.'' Louis cried out, tears springing to his eyes. Harry was definitely awake, as he heard hissing. That was strange, Louis assumed only the one in charge would feel the pain. Immediately, Harry burst into action, pushing Louis away.

_XXX_

''What the fuck happened Liam?'' Harry growled out, looking around to see Zayn desperately trying to put out a pan that was on fire. Gemma ran into the room, looking anxious and tired, having obviously just woken up. Harry's index finger was burnt and he had _just_ woken up, for God's sake.

''Um-Well-''Liam stumbled over his words, looking desperately over Zayn, who threw a tea towel over the fire, seeming to dull the fire. Until the towel caught fire. Harry sighed, walking over to turn off the hob, grabbing the extinguisher and demonstrating to Zayn _how to use it._

''It's his birthday, and you nearly kill us all with fire.'' Gemma spat out, malicious glare directed towards where Zayn and Liam were trying to hide from the siblings. Just as Harry decided to help her rant - glossing over the event that today supposedly was - Liam's mother popped her head in the door.

''Liam, dear, is Harry's friend still cooking him that cake?'' She asked. Harry froze. She looked over at the oven, then at where Gemma was making the two they held responsible tremble. ''Oh, there you are, dear.'' She smiled. ''Remember not to burn it, Louis. Morning Gemma!'' She left the room almost as quickly as she came.

''What did you let Louis do?'' Harry shouted at the same time as Gemma reacted. ('' _Cake_? In a _pan_? Are you _stupid_?'') Zayn and Liam looked at each other warily before trying to reply at the same time to different questions.

''He-''

''That's-''

''Okay, so you let Louis, who, may I remind you, has never used an oven before, cook?'' Harry brought his hand down over his face. Louis himself was feeling guilty, he could tell, and he almost felt sorry for him. Other than the fact that he had burned his finger. ''And how did that end up in fire and me being burned?''

''Well,'' Liam began, ''He wanted to help us cook you a cake, and we aren't the _best_ cooks.'' Gemma scoffed. ''He assumed he should use a pan, and y'know. Aliens are supposed to be superior beings and all that, and we had no idea what to do, so we let him do whatever.'' Liam shrugged. ''He tried to taste it with his finger, and that's how we got to where we are today.''

 _'I'm sorry.'_ Louis sniffled, voice echoing in Harry's mind. ' _I didn't know it would hurt. I'm so, so, so, so sorry.'_

''It's not your fault at all, Louis, Liam and Zayn should have thought about this.'' Harry sighed again. For once, his troubles couldn't be directed back to the soul. He turned to Gemma. ''Go back to bed, Gems. Liam and Zayn can clean up as punishment and then maybe I'll show Louis how to _really_ cook.''

_XXX_

''How do you whisk?'' Louis whispered, moving the whisk around aimlessly in the batter. He was still terrible at cooking, just less terrible. Harry showed him how to actually crack the eggs, as well as what not to put into a cake mixture (apparently vinegar was a no). Harry mentally sighed, but manoeuvred his hands so that they were moving in gentle circles and-wait a minute-''Since when could you pick and choose what you control?''

 _'Since forever, I didn't think to do it before, I guess.'_ Harry made him shrug. It was a very strange feeling, because just at that moment he let Louis control the hands, throwing him off and making his whisking go a little wrong. He looked down at the spoiled T-Shirt and frowned, before beginning to pull it off, discarding it somewhere in the kitchen. Harry protested weakly. ' _You can't just strip me as you please.'_

''It's your fault.'' Louis giggled. He decided to follow Harry's instructions from before, pulling out a tray and temporarily ignoring the mixture. The tray was shaped kind of like a generic flower shape, a circle with a soft bumpy outline. ''This okay, or do you want something more manly man?'' Louis joked. He poured the cake into it with a similar hip shake as before.

 _'It's perfect!'_ Harry practically squealed. ' _'I can decorate it like a flower or I could make it into a self portrait cake thing!''_ Louissmiled and laughed happily at Harry's response. _''Hurry up and put it in the oven!''_

''How?'' Louis asked, eyeing the oven cautiously and glaring childishly at the hob which burnt him. Harry, of course, decided that it would be best if he did this part and after setting the oven onto the correct temperature (all the while narrating it for Louis) and putting the cake in the oven, he sat them down at the nearby table.

''That's over and done with, thank God.'' Harry laughed. ''You are absolutely terrible at this.''

' _Well, I heard my teacher was really good so I might just improve.'_ Louis replied.

''Really?'' Harry scoffed. ''I would be a terrible teacher. When everyone else wanted to be a teacher I wanted to be a musician, you know.'' Louis made a little appreciative _'I didn't, but I do now'_ noise. ''Yeah, Zayn got a job as a teacher just before...the invasion.'' The mood suddenly switched.

 _'I, um, I loved music too, still do.'_ Louis commented after a few seconds. _'Everyone on the spider planet acted the same. Business like and serious. People say you shouldn't let your host influence you, but I think it must there. Everyone suddenly becomes more clever, thinking in ways for problem solving rather than whatever was their dream befor_ e.'

''Not you though?'' Harry's voice was soft, inquisitive.

 _'I wanted to stay the same, so I did. Some people hated me for it, I was a nuisance, too childish-like my name suggests. Flame of Youth. Sounds like some sort of fairytale, some children's book where the main character refuses to grow up.'_ Louis laughed coldly. Another silence fell.

''Peter Pan, then.'' Harry muttered, and Louis jumped. He found that Harry was almost projecting his thoughts onto Louis'. He saw glimpses of a small boy, bossy and selfish but a hero. Harry was comparing him to a hero, and if that wasn't progress he didn't know what was.

 _'Peter Pan.'_ Louis breathed. _'And my little Harry-Tinkerbell.'_ He quickly found the more embarrassing comparisons between Peter Pan and Louis, like his assortment of 'lost boys', his terrible love life (who doesn't know what a kiss is? Even Louis knows), and the little jealous fairy who doted on him.

''Not likely.'' Harry laughed, Louis joining in. For a second there was a content silence. Louis decided to ruin it, taking a chance while Harry was in a good mood.

 _'I know it sounds rude-after all, you could have killed me long ago, but is there really no way you could let me stay?'_ He asked warily, knowing Harry could answer in any way and be justified.

''We could always try?'' Harry suggested. ''Get you a new body, but there's the risk of destroying a host who survived, or the soul self destructing when we take it out. You won't do that to me, will you?'' Harry's breathing sped up and his eyes widened like he had just thought of it.

 _'Of course not.'_ Louis spoke bluntly, like it should have been obvious (it should have been). _'I've said it before, but I really do love Earth, and I wouldn't mind staying with you guys, even if it means leaving right before my host dies or even dying with it.'_

''You would do that? Really? To stay with us?'' Harry gasped.

 _'I disappeared off of the face of the Earth. If I reappear in a human form at any point people will question things, even if it's your body. I would never get away without you guys being found.'_ Louis didn't realise the reality of his words until he spoke them. _'I might be a soul, but that doesn't mean I hate all humans, or that I want you guys to die. I admire everyone in this camp for surviving.'_ He admitted.

''We could...We could see what we can do.'' Harry said, and though his voice was unsure, to Louis it sounded like a promise.

_XXX_

The next day there seemed to be some sort of secretive event happening that Louis had no idea about. He woke up and Harry stopped talking to Zayn or Liam and focused himself on diverting any suspicions from Louis' head. Later on in that day, Liam and Zayn left on a mission that barely anyone knew about (or so they told Louis). Louis was told that Liam and Zayn were venturing to find supplies, and he didn't question it, deciding to trust them. Of course he knew it was most likely a lie. So Louis waited until the day Liam and Zayn were due to return.

_XXX_

That day, Louis and Harry managed to wake up at the same time, Louis taking control. He felt awkward, like there was something off. He was sweating, and his body felt almost tighter than usual, like his skin was drawn tight. His blood was pumping fast, like it was rushing to one area.

 _'It is.'_ Harry groaned, and Louis felt his hips push forward. He blushed, when his search through Harry's mind presented that this was a very sexual, very _private_ , part of Harry.

''What do I, um, do?'' Of course Louis could see in Harry's memories what to do but was he allowed to do that? Was that okay? Were they friends enough for this? Were they friends?

 _'Grab it.'_ Harry instructed and Louis cautiously brought a hand down, touching the bump in his jeans and moaning. He hadn't felt this kind of stimulation in a while, what with ageing in his previous body and inhabiting Harry. He stroked himself slowly, drawing it out and whining. He thanked whatever deity watched over them that they were granted their own room after Liam and Zayn left. Soon enough, he was pulling Harry's (or his) length out of his pants, stroking more vigorously and using his spare hand to grasp his hair, in a move that would probably hurt in other situations. _'Jesus Christ!'_ Harry thrust up into Louis' hand, apparently not content with the 'hand job' that was making Louis squirm with pleasure. After only a minute or so, Louis felt himself tip over the edge, spurting over his hand with one final thrust as he and Harry simultaneously cried out.

''Wow.'' Louis whispered, panting as they came down from the high. ''That was-My first human orgasm, I believe.'' He chuckled.

' _You aren't freaked out by the fact that you essentially wanked me off?'_ Harry questioned.

''I was 'wanking' myself too.'' Louis pointed out, using his hands to put quotation marks around the slightly unfamiliar word.

 _'Isn't it all a bit...gay?_ ' Harry interrogated. Louis was a little shocked at his words, once he understood the alternate word for homosexuality. Surely Harry wasn't against that?

''I'm very much homosexual, my dear mind buddy.'' Louis' voice was cheerful in an almost mocking manner. ''And I would have thought better about you. Does it matter if it's all a bit gay? So what? Why would I be so negatively affected that I lash out at you or something? Did you expect me to?''

'I'm gay too.' Harry rushed out. Louis was pleasantly surprised. 'I didn't know if you were-you see some humans, they hate things like that. A lot. So I didn't know...'

''Aww.'' Louis cooed, wanting to hug Harry. ''So little Harry was worried about my possibly homophobic reactions? That's fine.'' He yawned. ''Might as well...get a little sleep.'' He felt his side of the brain fall asleep, knowing Harry would look after the body for a while, maybe even a whole day. Orgasms seemed to be tiring in human bodies for those who hadn't experienced them before.

_XXX_

Now Louis knew what a crush was, his sleepy mind seemed to imagine what it would be like if Louis did have a crush on Harry. For some reason it was eerily similar to their current situation. Not that he registered that, eyes drooping even though they were wired shut with sleep, falling asleep before either he or Harry could protest to his imagination.

_XXX_

Louis felt a familiar prick, one that seemed to temporarily throw him into a cold darkness different to other instances of the same feeling. He felt like he was flying and drowning at the same time, engulfed by flames but frozen in ice. He would have panicked, but the feeling came with an irresistible, unexplainable serenity that surrounded him in a warm blanket of frustrating calm. His mind was fuzzy, and the concept, the understanding of what was happening was within reach, but he couldn't quite grasp it. He was spinning but painfully still. A flash of hurt seemed to come from the part of him that knew what was going on, but he ignored it, shouting out in confusion until the exhaustion tired him out enough to submit to the darkness fully.

_XXX_

_The boy wasn't panicking, of course he wasn't. It's just that the television is showing reports of rogue people in his area. It was his first term as a human. He couldn't have it cut short by the remainders of the barbarians. He wasn't hiding either-he just so happened to be in an abandoned park at an ungodly hour at night. His mother would be less than pleased. She had raised him better than this._

_''Hello there.'' A muscled boy appeared from nowhere. The soul looked up, panicked. Why would anyone be out at this time? Maybe he was worried, scared, too? But he was built, taller than the souls host had grown to be. The smaller boy kicked at the ground. ''I'm Liam.'' Liam approached the boy._

_''That's a human name.'' The boy frowned, he had been warned not to trust souls with human names, in case they were in league with the humans. ''Are you a-'' Liam was in front of the boy in a flash,using a needle to pierce the boys arm and making the boy tumble backwards from the swing, out like a light in seconds._

_XXX_

When Louis came to, he refused to open his eyes. Of course within the many hours he drifted on the borderline of waking, he had remembered what exactly that feeling meant. He was taken from Harry's body. Clearly Liam and Zayn leaving meant going to find Niall, and that meant Louis could be in any type of body at all. They might have left him on someone's doorstep in human form, shipped him back to the spiders or sent him off to some other planet that he hadn't heard of. His face scrunched up when he felt that he definitely had the right amount of limbs to be human. On the other hand, the surface he slept on was quite cold and hard, meaning the doorstep theory was still 100% possible. He remembered the death scene. Liam had been rather careless with Louis' new body. Was that a bad sign?

''He's awake!'' He heard a female voice squeal. He thought it was familiar, but it sounded different to these ears. Maybe Harry had managed to keep his word?

''Finally...Are you sure, Gemma? His eye's aren't open and he's quite still.'' An Irish voice commented. Louis instantly recognised it as Irish, shooting up. ''Shit!'' Niall shouted when Louis did so, scaring Louis a little. Louis looked eagerly around the room, hoping to see Harry, or at the very least Zayn or Liam, but finding only Gemma and Niall. It must have been obvious how he slumped back at this, because Gemma made a small cooing noise. Louis burst into sobs, practically pouncing onto Gemma and crying into her shoulder.

''Shh, Louis, it's okay, what's the matter?'' She reassured him, hugging back. Louis was pretty sure she was signalling something to Niall behind his back. He kept sobbing, unsure about why he was crying, but continuing.

''Mood swings can be a side effect when you're already unconscious by the time you get sedated. Simple medical knowledge, my dear Gemma.'' Niall informed her. Louis could hear scratching, like a pen, as well as Niall bumping into things behind him. ''Like I said loads of times, he'll be out of sorts for a while with the way Liam handled his host.'' As if hearing his name, Liam arrived in front of Louis, where there was apparently a door. He looked like a lost puppy when he saw Louis sniffling.

''Is Harry okay?'' Louis cried out, concerned for the other whose body had also been operated on. ''Where is he? Where is Harry?'' He jumped up, ready to approach Liam. When he got within arms reach of the boy, though, he found Liam looking down at him, rather than being on similar eye levels. He crossed his arms, looking down. For a second he had forgotten about inhabiting a new body and the differences there might be between it and Harry's. He was smaller, a lot smaller, he found, sizing himself up against Niall. Maybe it was only a head or so smaller than Harry, but it was a significant difference. He noticed the hair in his face, seeing it a completely different shade of brown to Harry's, a completely different texture and style.

''Want a mirror?'' Niall asked, face almost fond as he pushed Louis to where a mirror similar to the one he had first used in Harry's body stood. Louis was entirely different now, as expected, but even being prepared, he was rocked by the similarities mixed in. His hair was unkempt, like Harry's, long and in need of a cut. His eyes were similar, in a way, happy like Harry's had been on the last few days. They were blue, but like Harry's held sprinkles of a different colour (as an amazing coincidence, the sprinkles were green, making it the opposite of Harry's). His stance was different, more outgoing than Harry's pigeon toed look. His body was curvier, smaller and more compact than Harry's. He was sure his hands would be half the size of Harry's monster ones. Smiling at himself, he saw he also had small (barely there, but still _there_ ) dimples, and his eyes crinkled up joyfully when he realised this.

''He's very different to Harry, this host.'' Gemma said, looking Louis up and down.

''I know.'' Louis replied, grinning. ''I love it.''

_XXX_

''Where-where _is_ Harry?'' Louis questioned later on. Gemma and Niall had fussed about, making Louis eat a massive lunch. Louis didn't quite remember Gemma being this nice, but he accepted it anyway. They were in Gemma's massive room (apparently it was meant for Zayn's sisters, the only remaining one deciding to sleep with or near Zayn at all times), and Louis was sitting attentively, ready to grill them all for information.

''He went to get supplies. As much of a ruse as sending me and Zayn out was, we do actually need stuff.'' Liam explained. Louis relaxed a little. ''Some people saw me with your body and they're looking for me, so Harry and Zayn had to go.'' Liam nodded like he was checking he said what he wanted to.

''Is it okay for him to do that so soon after the surgery or whatever mumbo jumbo Niall did?'' Louis inquired further, looking over at Niall briefly as he did. It came as a shock to Louis that he was genuinely so concerned about Harry, especially considering how Harry treated him at first.

''He'll be fine. Souls are trusting. You don't even have to pay for things anymore.'' Niall shrugged dismissively. ''He just walks in, maybe Zayn goes in, grabs a few things, tells the shop owner and leaves. Maybe think up some sort of story to cover up large quantities. Rinse and repeat. Worried?'' Niall smiled at Louis in a friendly, smug way.

''Of course I am. He was nice enough to not banish me to some other planet. Why wouldn't I be worried?'' Louis replied, hoping his face displayed a superiority he felt drip away as Niall's face didn't change at all, like he knew something everyone else didn't. He couldn't know about the less than appropriate event on that day. There was no way Harry would do that.

_XXX_

Waiting for Harry to get back was more tiresome than Louis would think. They had to get rid of all the old supplies that couldn't be used, such as rotten fruit hidden behind boxes of more lasting food, or clothes that had been worn out. That meant a bit of heavy lifting, and Louis was surprised to find this host didn't have the capabilities Harry's did, trying to pick up something that would have been effortless before. He ended up trapped underneath a box of rotten fruit, Liam laughing and picking it off of him easily. Gemma made an effort as well. That is, if 'making an effort' meant telling Louis where to put things and making Louis tidy up her room.

''That goes over there, slave.'' She lazily pointed to a corner, laying around on her bed. Louis huffed, dragging the box over to where he already had two stacked. The boxes were quite big, and once Louis got the newest on top, the pile towered over him. He stomped his foot.

''This isn't fair!'' He exclaimed. ''You do it!'' Dramatically, he threw himself down onto a nearby bean bag (who knows why that was a priority during an invasion). He pouted, crossing his arms and widening his eyes as she flicked her eyes over to him.

''But Louuuuuis.'' She whined. Turns out, Gemma was a lot nicer to him when he wasn't threatening her brothers existence. ''I'm so tired. Harry should be back by now and-'' Wait, what? She stopped herself for a second. ''Damnit.''

''Harry should be back? What happened?'' Louis' eyes widened and he sat up straight, scrambling to get closer to Gemma. ''Is he hurt? Is Zayn hurt? Why are they late?'' He crawled further, getting closer and closer to her, practically in her face. ''Why aren't they here? When were they supposed to be-?''

''They're back!'' A call came from the door. Louis' eyes shot up from where he glared threateningly at Gemma, seeing Niall stood there, eyeing the two on the bed. ''Um, did I interrupt anything?'' Gemma pushed Louis off of her.

''Not at all.'' She said, a fake (or what Louis hoped was fake) snarl of disgust on her face. ''As if.'' She flipped her hair dramatically and Louis giggled for a second before jumping up, promptly running towards where he knew Zayn and Harry would be. ''Louis, get back here!'' Gemma called, but Louis knew despite her longer legs, he could run far faster.

Running into the room, Louis immediately homed in on Harry, seeing him hugging his mother. As soon as Anne stepped away, Harry saw Louis. He looked confused, like he didn't expect Louis there, or he didn't know who he was, but Louis disregarded it. Maybe Harry hadn't seen his host before leaving?

''Harry.'' Louis breathed out. He didn't realise he had stopped running for a moment, until he was running again, running up to Harry and latching onto him. It was strange seeing what was once himself blink down at him. Louis nuzzled his face into Harry's chest, keeping his arms wrapped as far around him as he could. ''I was worried, you-'' Louis looked up, seeing Harry smile fondly down at him and hearing a faint coo. He reached up on his tiptoes, and it was like the world stopped.

His lips connected with Harry's and he could hear explosions, see sparks behind his eyes. It felt like it went on forever. Harry seemed to kiss back, before hesitating and trying to push Louis off. The gasp and crash behind him were what brought him back. Louis stepped back, realising what he had done. He turned around straight away, running again and pushing past a just-arriving, confused Gemma.

_XXX_

''Louis?'' Harry seemed to be panting as he arrived in the cell. Louis' eyes widened, lifting his head up from where he rested it on his knees. On arrival in the room, he had immediately curled up in the corner. A few self deprecating words had slipped out since then (maybe more than a few), and he had _not_ been crying. Really, his eyes were just leaking a bit. Louis sniffled a little as Harry approached him. ''Lou, is that you?'' Louis was stumped for a second before replying.

''Of course.'' He snorted rather unattractively. Harry leaned against the wall right next to Louis, staring down at him. Louis shifted nervously, looking straight ahead. ''Who else would I be?'' He whispered it, mentally cursing as his voice cracked.

''Well, I-What was that for-out there?'' Harry asked, voice lower than Louis remembered it to be. Louis still refused to look up. He gulped as Harry crouched down in front of him, trying and failing to get Louis' attention. Louis looked forwards, sight wavering a little as his eyes filled with tears. ''Louis...'' Harry sighed. Louis ducked his head down to avoid his eyes. Harry lifted it gently. ''Lou, why did you do that?'' His voice was soft, more curious than vicious as Louis had imagined.

''I just did, and it's not up to you to question my moti-'' Louis replied snarkily, finally looking into Harry's eyes. He was cut off when, for the second time that day, Harry's lips met his. His eyes slipped closed and he sighed into the kiss. He forgot for a moment what the situation was, and when he did, he gently prised Harry from where he held Louis' face. ''What are you do-'' He tried to ask, but was cut off with a more forceful kiss, Harry licking at Louis' lips.

''Kissing.'' Harry pulled off before answering. Louis was sure he was probably flushed and looking absolutely wrecked. Harry leaned back in and Louis kept breathing unsteadily, silently hoping Harry would continue but also wishing he would explain what the hell he was doing. Instead of doing the same again like Louis expected, Harry kissed at the tear tracks still faintly on Louis' cheeks. Louis whimpered.

''Harry, please-'' Louis wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say. His throat closed up when Harry gently kissed his forehead fondly. ''Please tell me what the hell you are doing because I think I'm going to die if you don't.'' Harry chuckled, leaning back and sitting more comfortably.

''Dramatic still, I see.'' He smiled at Louis, who relaxed a little but still squinted suspiciously at him. ''I swear I'm not doing anything bad or-or anything. I actually do like y-'' This time Louis cut Harry off, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him. It was just a peck at first, followed in quick succession by at least three more. ''Calm down.'' Harry held him back. Louis grinned widely.

''I like you too and-'' Harry jumped in hugging him tightly. ''One of us has to at least get our apologies and confessions out, stop choking me with your massive arms.'' Louis grunted out.

''Oh, sorry. Can I go first?'' Louis nodded. ''I think I liked you before, but- you were the enemy, you know?'' Louis didn't know but he shrugged a little bit anyway. ''And now-we can be like that. It's overwhelming and I didn't- I swear I didn't know it was you before otherwise I would have done something more, not pushed you off. Of course I saw your new host but it was so fast and-I thought you were some random weirdo.''

''Well, I am.'' Louis cheerfully bounced on the spot, moving to sit cross-legged and staring at Harry fondly. ''I didn't realise, really. Until I kissed you, that is. I didn't even mean to, but the kiss was-'' Louis stopped himself, not being able to find the word.

''Amazing.'' Harry filled in. ''The kiss was amazing, Lou.'' He picked Louis up a little, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

XXX

**Epilogue**

What the boys soon discovered is that there is next to nothing to fight about when working together to survive a post-apocalyptic, invaded version of Earth. Their relationship was, of course, a little questionable, and was _thoroughly_ questioned by a yet-again-protective Gemma who, as opposed to the last time, attacked both Harry and Louis with questions and threats. ( _'You may think I'm just Harry's asshole sister, but I'm also Louis' new asshole best friend'.)_ Anne was constantly fussing over Louis now that she deemed it okay for her to do so, especially cooing over his height being the cause of upset within the two boys. (' _Of course you're shorter, Boobear, it's only natural when Harry's a giraffe'_ ) Liam and Zayn simply decided it was best to tease, tease, tease, sometimes bringing Louis to the end of his tether, but usually reigning him back in with cuddles and cups of tea, a rarity within the camp and a treat until Louis tried it and demanded a cup every morning.

Nicknames were apparently an essential when living in a camp. Liam's mother had taken to calling Louis nicknames that were both normal and the strangest things Louis had heard, ones like ' _love_ ', ' _babe_ ' and ' _darling_ '. Louis knew from his host they were romantic names traditionally and had asked Harry about it, but Harry had just shrugged and laughed. ' _Lou_ ' was clearly the most frequently used, 'Boo' and 'Boobear' somehow spawning from it. Occasionally Harry liked to call Louis ' _Flame_ ', but Louis preferred his human name. Zayn called him ' _The Tommo_ ', after they had discovered his hosts full name was, in fact, Louis Tomlinson (a name which he halfway wanted to accept, but on the other hand...Louis Styles was entirely tempting). Louis returned the nicknames, 'Hazza' or 'Harold' being the primary names Harry now went by when talking to him. 'Zee' or 'Li' were jokes at first that lead to a habit, which lead to classifying as terms of endearment. Anne liked to refer to herself as 'the in-law', which Louis adored.

Louis managed to bond with Zayn's sister. She was quiet, extremely so. Louis liked to sit with her when he felt like the odd one out in the camp. She felt the same way, and so they comforted each other easily, empathising. It wasn't quite the same though, as her fears were derived from past events, whereas Louis' were simply from the insecurities brought by being an entire different species than his boyfriend. It worked, however, and so they bonded more and more, giggling over boys. Apparently Niall's host had a younger brother who survived and she had the biggest crush on the boy. Louis liked to go on and on about Harry, and she listened a lot more than Liam and Zayn, who were stuck with Harry's love struck rants anyway.

Their relationship developed amazingly. Harry refused, at first, to further develop their sexual activities, keeping strictly to hand jobs and even then only on special occasions. He said he wasn't comfortable with Louis' host seeming so childlike, even though Louis promised 'he' was older than Harry. Harry didn't believe him until he had a beard and was still a head shorter than Harry. ('Deal with it Harold.') That lead to shaving lessons, which lead to kisses. Harry tried to keep Louis 'pure', even then. He gave up as soon as the first round of 'I love you's' were declared. Not long after that, Harry left for around a week, coming back with a ring and confused Louis by getting onto his knees. In a completely-not-awkward turn of events Louis thought he was doing something else, but it was quickly sorted out afterwards, and Louis said yes. What else would he say?

In the end, a makeshift ceremony meant that Louis was, indeed, a Styles, and Anne was actually an 'in law'. ' _Technically not_.' Gemma had said, before striding over to wait for a bouquet she would catch, winking over at Niall. Louis had questioned her about it later, but apparently, ' _a lady never tells_ '. (The two were married a few years later, just months after Niall abandoned the souls world). Louis found a memory of his hosts mother telling him that the best part of her wedding was the first dance. The host had replied with which song he wanted to play at his wedding. After looking it up, and getting Harry's approval, that was what they danced to. Louis always said afterwards that he wasn't sure if he preferred that or the wedding night. (Harry expressed often that he preferred the morning after, the ' _waking up and knowing Louis was his forever'.)_ It was a cliché, but after all, so were they. Enemies turned to lovers after a dramatic realisation. How much more sap could you get?

Not many humans Louis' age liked sap, but after all, he wasn't human.

_XXX_

 

> **''Strange world, isn't it?''**
> 
> _**''The strangest.''** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and I love you all even if you don't leave any. (But I do love people who do leave them a teeeensy bit more) xx


End file.
